


Pistang Patay

by angsilakbo



Category: Bonifacio: Ang Unang Pangulo, Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015), Heneral Luna (2015) RPF, Philippine History Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angsilakbo/pseuds/angsilakbo
Summary: Pistang Patay--abalang maghanda para sa pagdiriwang ang ating mga bayani sa langit na minsan lamang sa isang taon kung mapagdiwang.





	Pistang Patay

Naramdaman ni Kapitan Eduardo Rusca ang marahan na pag-alog sa kaniyang balikat. 

"Rusca, Rusca, bumangon ka na. Pistang patay ngayon, tapos alas dose impunto na'y tulog ka pa? Mierda." Huminga nang malalim ang heneral upang pakalmahin sandali ang sarili. "Sayang, nagluto pa naman ng masarap na almusal si Isabel. Magpasalamat ka kay Joven at tinirhan ka niya ng ensaymada."

Hindi pa natatapos magsalita ang Heneral Antonio Luna'y bumangon na sa pagkakahiga si Kapitan Rusca. "T-talaga, Heneral? Nasaan daw siya?"

"Aba, hindi ko na alam. Mukha ba akong tiga-alaga niya? Halos magkasing-edad na kaya kami ngayon."

"S-sige pala, Heneral. Salamat sa paggising sa akin." Tuluyan nang tumayo ang Kapitan at maglalakad-lakad na sana upang hanapin si Joven nang pigilan siya ulit ng Heneral. "Sandali lang, Rusca."

"Bakit po, Heneral?"

"Baka gusto mong tulungan si Pepe na magkabit ng mga banderitas." Gumuhit ang isang mapangutyang ngiti sa labi ng Heneral. "Kanina pa siyang umaga doon."

Ang pader kung saan isinasabit ni Gat Jose Rizal ang mga banderitas ay may makulay na dibuhong malapit nang matapos ni Señor Juan Luna. Makikita sa kaniyang mga ngiti na ikinatutuwa niya ang resulta ng ginagawa nang lumapit sa kaniya si G. Buencamino.

"Parang mas maganda kung walang libingan sa dibuho. Masiyadong negatibo ang dating sa pista--"

"Hindi ko hinihingi ang opinyon mo, Buencamino," mabilis na tugon ng abalang pintor. Nagpigil ng tawa ang bagong dating na si Kapitan Rusca.

Inihanda ang napakalaking lamesa. Ang mga binibini ang nag-aayos nito--mula sa mga plato, baso at kubyertos na gagamitin, hanggang sa telang isasaklob at mga bulaklak at kandilang palamuti. Ang telang sumasaklob sa lamesa ay may disenyong binurda mismo ni Leonor Rivera, Marcela Agoncillo, at Isabel. Ang mga kubyertos na gagamitin ay piniling maiigi nina Nellie Bousted at Consuelo. Luto ni Josephine Bracken at Lakambini Gregoria De Jesus ang karamihan sa handa. Ang mga bulaklak ay inihahanda naman ni Melchora Aquino, kasama si Felicidad Aguinaldo at Remedios-Nable Jose. Maging si Dolores ay tumutulong din sa pag-aayos ng mga bulaklak. Abala siyang mamitas ng mga ito at inilalagay niya sa malaking buslo upang ihatid na sa hapag nang harangin siya ng Koronel Julian del Pilar.

"Kumusta, binibini? Maligayang pista ng mga patay sa iyo. Nais mo bang tulungan kit--"

"Koronel Julian del Pilar, mawalang-galang na ngunit kailangan nina G. Rizal at Kapitan Rusca sa pagkakabit ng banderitas. Baka nais mong pakinabangan iyang taas ng tingin mo sa iyong sarili?" 

Napalingon si Koronel del Pilar sa pasaring na iyon. Tinaasan niya ng isang kilay ang may-ari ng boses. "Kung makaasta ka, Heneral Tinio, ay parang sinagot ka ni Bb. Dolores nung tayo'y mga buhay pa."

"Hindi niya ako isinuka kagaya mo, Koronel."

"Anong sinabi m--"

Marami pa silang naging sagutan, kaya hindi nila napansin na kanina pa nakaalis sa eksena ang binibining kanilang pinag-aagawan.

Magkakasama sa iisang sulok sina Heneral Jose Alejandrino, Emilio Jacinto, Marcelo Del Pilar at si Joven Hernando. Binabasa nila ang mga liham na ipinapadalang alay ng mga nabubuhay sa kanilang mga bayani ng Pilipinas.

"Himala, dumarami yata sila ngayon," sambit ng Heneral Alejandrino. 

"Mukhang bumabalik ang panahon ng mga makata." Kumuha ng isa sa mga liham si Marcelo del Pilar at binuksan ang laman upang basahin. "Hindi nga lang ganoon kahusay tumula, ngunit natutuwa ako sa kanilang mga gawa!"

"Hindi ako natutuwa." Halata sa mukha ni Emilio Jacinto na totoo siya sa kaniyang sinasabi. Napakaraming kalat na sobre ang nasa kaniyang kanlungan na dulot ng lahat ng binuksan niyang liham. "Lahat ng isinusulat nila tungkol sa akin ay palaging kasama si Goyo!"

Tinapik siya sa balikat ng kadarating lang na si Andres Bonifacio. May dala itong napakaraming aklat na umaabot na ang taas sa kaniyang baba. "Hayaan mo na 'yan, Ilyong. Maging ang lahat ng nakasulat para sa akin ay palaging naroon si Pepe." 

"Ang dami mo yatang dalang aklat, Andoy? Wag mo sabihing magbabasa ka lang ngayon. Tiyak pagagalitan ka ni Oryang kapag nalaman niyang hindi ka tumutulong sa paghahanda," saad ni Marcelo habang binubuksan ang ikalima niyang liham.

Sisimangot lamang si Bonifacio. "Inililipat ko lamang sila ng silid dahil masikip na sa aking higaan. Isa pa, paano ako mapapansin ni Oriang gayong kanina pa nagpapakitang gilas ang piyanistang iyong kay sarap linsilin." Minataan niya si Julio Nakpil na masiglang tumutugtog ng piyano kasama si Manuel Luna na may hawak na biyulin nang sabihin niya iyon.

Natawa rito si Heneral Alejandrino. "Bakit nagseselos ang Supremo? Akala ko ba'y magkaibigan kayo ng G. Nakpil?"

"Oo naman." Tinitigan ni Bonifacio ang kaniyang mga aklat. "Masaya akong dinamayan niya si Oriang noong ako'y pumanaw na. Pero ngayong patay na kaming tatlo'y dapat lang niyang malaman na ako rin ay asawa ni Oriang at nangangailangan din ng oras ng aking esposa."

"Pero kanina lang pong umaga'y magkatabi kayo sa hapag, di po ba?" tanong ni Joven. Nakangiting nagtinginan sina Marcelo at Heneral Alejandrino. Pinamulahan ang Supremo at galit na sumagot, "Ngunit apat na oras na ang lumipas! Sinasabi ko na nga ba..." Nag-iwas ng tingin si Bonifacio at minasdan ang buong paligid at tila ba may hinahanap. "...‘yan ang iyong napupulot sa pagsama sa pinsan ni Heneral Goyo," dagdag pa nito nang mamataan na sa wakas ang Kapitan Julian del Pilar. Nginitian niya nang pasaring ang pinamumulahang si Joven, bago tuluyang naglakad palayo.

Galit na galit pa rin si Jacinto sa lahat ng nababasang akdang alay sa kaniya.

"Perfecto," saad ni Rizal nang matapos ang pagkakabit ng banderitas. Lumayo pa ito nang ilang hakbang upang pagmasdan ang gawa nila ng Kapitan Rusca. "Ang tagal naman magsimula ng pista, nasasabik na ako sa masasarap na mga putahe."

Hindi siya sinagot ni Kapitan Rusca, binigyan lang siya nito ng isang nagitlang tingin. Si Heneral Gregorio del Pilar na nakarinig ng kaniyang sinabi lamang ang napangiti. "Tama kayo diyan, ginoo." Nilingon siya ni Rizal saka sila nagpalitan ng makahulugang tingin.

"Pepe, baka nais mong magpagupit ng buhok?" Lumapit sa kanila si Macario Sakay dala ang isang gunting. Si Kapitan Rusca ay tahimik nang umalis sa eksena nang mamataan kung nasaan na si Joven. Mabilis namang humakbang palayo si Rizal saay hawi ng sariling buhok nang marinig ang boses ng bagong dating. "Ikaw pala, Macario! Nagulat ako sa'yo, amigo. Salamat sa iyong alok ngunit hindi pa mahaba ang aking buhok. Bakit hindi si señor Mabini ang inyong tanungin?"

Tinuro ni Rizal ang Dakilang Lumpo na nakaupo sa lilim ng isang puno kasama ang Señor Presidente. Napailing si Macario. "Hindi na. Baka makaistorbo pa ako sa kanila. Si Ilyong na lang, mabilis humaba ang buhok ng batang 'yon, e. Nasaan na ba siya?"

Naupo malapit kay Julio Nakpil si Leonor Rivera upang umawit sa saliw ng tugtog nito. Ngunit bago sila makapagsimula, itinurong pasimple ni Manuel Luna ang nagmumukmok na si Jose Palma sa isang sulok.

"Malungkot pa rin siya sa narinig niyang balita na nais palitan ng isang senador ang huling linya ng isinulat niyang tula," saad ni Julio. "Kanina pa siya inaalo ni G. Julian Felipe, pero walang nakakapagpangiti sa kaniya."

"Sayang, pista pa naman ng mga patay," malungkot na tugon ni Leonor Rivera. "Dapat siya'y magsaya dahil minsan lamang ito sa isang taon."

Dumagundong ang mga yabag ng mga kabayo ng magkapatid na Kapitan Jose at Kumandante Manuel Bernal. Narinig din sa buong lugar ang hagikgik ni Angelito habang nakakapit sa kaniyang kuya Jose. Nang magdaan sila sa G. Palma, nagalit ito.

"MIERDA! Magsitigil kayo! Jesus, Maria, Santisima..."

Napakurap si Leonor Rivera nang makita ito. Ang napadaang si Koronel Vicente Enriquez ang kumausap sa naga-alburotong may-akda ng Pambansang Awit. "Pagpasensiyahan mo na sila, ginoo. Sila'y ngayon lang ulit nagkasama-sama dahil kamamatay lang ng bunso nilang kapati-"

"Alam ko, Koronel! Tumigil ka diyan, lalo pa't alam kong kaya mo sila ipinagtatanggol ay dahil may kasalanan ka sa kanila!" Mas lalong sumimangot ang manunulat. "Nagtatagka pa rin ako kung bakit narito ka sa langit."

Napasinghap ang lahat ng mga babaeng nakarinig ng gayong tugon. Tuluyang natigilan ang magkakapatid na Bernal sa pangangabayo. Tatayo sana si Leonor Rivera ngunit pinigilan siya ni Julio Nakpil.

Natahimik ang buong Langit. Lumapit si Goyo sa kaibigan at pabulong na tinanong kung ano ang nangyari. Lumapit si Koronel Julian sa kapatid. Sumunod si Kapitan Juan pagkatapos ng isang tingin ng pamamaalam kay Joven.

"Punyeta." Napalingon ang lahat kay Heneral Luna. "Pistang patay ngayon hindi tayo dapat magkakaaway! Lahat ng naiwang nabubuhay--lahat sila--umaalala sa atin sa lahat ng ating nagawa para sa bayan. Dahil lahat ng nandito, ginawa ang lahat para sa Pilipinas." Lumingon si Heneral Luna sa tahimik na si Aguinaldo. "Walang umiiral nang mag-isa." Minataan nito ang batang heneral na si Goyo. "Lahat tayo dito'y mga sundalo't mamamayan na puno ng pag-ibig, hindi ng galit."

Katahimikan. Wala ni isang ingay ang sumunod. Napuno ng kasiyahan at lumbay ang puso ng bawat bayaning naroroon. Naunang ngumiti si Koronel Paco. Sumunod si Isabel kasama ang isang iling, 'Si Antonio talaga,' bulong niya sa kaniyang isip. Si Rizal ay kumuha ng baso--na agad nilagyan ni Josephine ng alak--at itinaas ito nang may ngiti sa labi. "Para sa lahat ng umiibig sa bayan--mabuhay!"

Ngumiti ang lahat--kasama si Koronel Vicente Enriquez--saka nagtaas ng kani-kanilang mga kamao sa hangin. "Para sa bayan! Mabuhay!"

Pero hindi ininom ni Rizal ang laman ng baso sa dahilang ayaw raw niyang uminom ngayong araw. Tumugtog na muli si Julio Nakpil at si Manuel Luna. Tumigil ang lahat sa kani-kanilang mga gawain upang sumayaw sa saliw ng matamis na tinig ni Leonor Rivera; si Bonifacio ay kay Oriang, si Miong kay Hilaria at mayamaya, kay Pole na ayaw pang pumayag, si Rizal ay maraming isinayaw kagaya ni Goyo, maraming sumayaw kay Joven, si Heneral Luna at si Isabel ay paminsan-minsang nagpapasaringan pa, si Jose Palma ay kinaladkad ni Felipe, si Remedios ay nakita ang sariling kasabay si Felicidad. Lahat sila'y naging masaya buong araw at gabi sa panibagong taon nilang magkakasama bilang iisang pamilya.


End file.
